DuckTales - The Last Crash of the Sunchaser (Alternate): Aftermath POV
by A Friendly Neighborhood Duck
Summary: My first fanfiction story. (Warning: Mentions of death and suicide) Sometimes, not everything has a happy ending and one person remembers the aftermath of what happened.


_**A/N: Before you read this, if you haven't read "DuckTales - The Last Crash of the Sunchaser (Alternate)", you might want to read it if you're interested because this story took place in the creepypasta lost episode. I know they're cliche but I wanted to take my creativity to the story by writing the events of that creepypasta if it happened in DuckTales. This is my first short fanfiction. Criticism is allowed. Oh, if you want the link to the creepypasta, PM me in DA or here.**_

* * *

What if I told you things aren't mean what they're supposed to be? What if there was a change in one event? That's what we called, The Butterfly Effect. But that's out of the question. What I'm about to tell you will make you wonder, why?... My name's Officer Paul Quacker. I was Scrooge's friend. I would come over and talk about each of our issues and why he never talked about, Della… Until one day, where my visiting days were over.

I don't know how it all started but I know how it started _**after**_ what happened. I was in the break room, like what officers do, drinking coffee and donuts, when I heard that someone found dead bodies and one of them had a katana sticking on their body. I had to use the helicopter to track down where they found the dead bodies.

The witnesses were two carefree mountain climbers who wanted to take pictures of the sky. I nearly vomited when I looked to see 6 dead bodies: four were kids, one was female, and one was male. I saw that the kid with the blue shirt had a katana on his back. I had to do a DNA test to make sure if he used it on himself or someone did this. But, no result had come up. I presume that someone used gloves to hide their crime. I took the witnesses back to my office to treat them with therapy, which one of the officers was a therapist. I went to visit Scrooge McDuck to tell him about my issue when it was quiet. Too quiet. I tried opening the door but failed so I broke the window with a cage in my car, it took me 20 minutes to throw it, and climb into the window. I went to the room where he was and what I saw will stay with me for life… Want to know what it is. Well, I'll tell you. He hung himself with a noose. I guess I didn't notice the window with him dead with the noose. I went to the note he left on the table and even today I can still remember what it said:

"_Dear all, today, my grandnephews, my housemaid, my housemaid's grandaughter, and my pilot got killed in a plane crash. After that, I killed my nephew Donald and regretted it, and I have something to tell you all. When I was younger, my nephew Donald and my niece Della used to adventure around the world for days, but there was one problem: we've been everywhere on earth._

_So, Della decided she would explore space. But Donald thought it was too hazardous, especially with my grandnephews on the way. So I built a rocket, which I call "The Spear of Selene", and I never told Donald or Della because I wanted to surprise Della on the day of my grandnephews' birth. But, Della found out the surprise and launched the rocket into space, she left a note saying "Scrooge, I took the spear of Selene. I'm sorry. Della"_

_I tried to get her to come back especially since there was a cosmic storm, but she didn't listen and a lighting strike knocked her out of signal. So I did the only thing any man would do: Build more rockets to search for her and get her back. I risked going bankrupt doing it, nothing worked and my company forced me to stop._

_I turned to a life of greed and bitterness, and my nephew Donald and I never spoke again. Until my grandnephews who are named Huey, Dewey, and Louie showed up on my doorstep and we had even more adventures together. But now they found out the whereabouts of there mom and blamed me. And now with all of them dead, I have no purpose in my life. If they're dead, then I want to be dead. Goodbye world, I'm really sorry if I'm hurting anybody for doing this, but I just can't live without my family. If only I could've prevented this from happening._

_If anyone finds this I am long gone dead. Goodbye cruel world._

_Sincerely, Scrooge McDuck_

_PS: You can solve a mystery or rewrite history in Duckburg, but you will never solve Insanity or rewrite suicide and death._"

The last part had blood on it and I can tell it has the word "can't". But wait, if he said that the people he mentioned on the paper died from the plane crash, this means that they were the dead bodies on the ground! And that paper also said he killed his nephew?! I ran outside to find the dead body and I did and it was on the pool, filling it up with his blood. I was shocked and saddened that they passed away.

Because of that, I went to the money bin and told everyone to get out because I was shutting the place down. I made sure everyone got out safely and when someone asked me why I did that, I told them that the owner of the place died and to the four, the one with the glasses, the librarian, the intern, and that weird intern, who know them that the rest died as well. One of them cried and I left them but I soon regretted that decision. Soon, everything changed. Duckburg was the same but those who I told about what happened are seen in different uniforms. When I asked them why are they wearing them, they said they're working for him now. Who's him, I thought. But they left. Because of what happened, I wonder to myself, "What if I could've prevented this?", or, "If only I could've done something before it happened…". There was nothing I can do but just reflect on what happened. No matter what I do, the guilt will come right into me. No matter how I try to calm myself down, I would feel like crying. No matter when I said "I'll get over it.", it'll never go away.

And now you know why things weren't meant to be this way. But, before I end my story. I wanted to tell you what happened after that. In the station, I made sure someone calls me and alert me for something horrible when that raven hair man came into me and he said:

"_H-hey, officer Quacker. I just moved in and someone told me about you and Scrooge McDuck… My name is M.C… M.C. Tristan…"_

* * *

_**A/N: **_And that's all for now! It was my first take on a creepypasta and my first time writing a fanfic. I may try to improve in the future. But thanks for reading my fanfiction! Credit goes to the person who created the creepypasta! - Friendly Girl

...

_**Another A/N:**_ Oh... I just remember. I have an AU called "_**DuckTales: Insanity AU**_". It takes place after the bad ending of The Last Crash of the Sunchaser and the main character is the person in this fanfiction. I'll send a link to you in PM to the page. Bye! - Friendly Girl


End file.
